


hongseok can't watch zombie movies and jinho is very soft (and VERY sassy)

by dewdropsinthemorning



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, a movie date between the two lovers, but really though jinho is really sassy here, hongseok is a scaredy cat, jinho has self proclaimed gucci lips, jinho is one sassy sonavabitch, jinhongseok rise, there may be some profanity in here as well so please BEWARE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropsinthemorning/pseuds/dewdropsinthemorning
Summary: rather than going out to the cinemas like normal couples would, jinho and hongseok decide to stay in and watch a zombie movie in the comfort of their own couch instead. however, hongseok, despite being the tall and meaty man that he is, cannot bring himself to watch the movie because of the blood and gore. jinho, although he doesn't display it (a man's gotta maintain his reputation of being an unbothered and sassy individual somehow), finds this to be it both funny and endearing.





	hongseok can't watch zombie movies and jinho is very soft (and VERY sassy)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> i am back with another pentagon work!  
> this time we have the lovely jinhongseok couple (they're just too cute to not write about).  
> please leave me comments if you can so that i can feel little bits of happiness in my ice cold heart.  
> thank you for stopping by and i hope you enjoy!  
> much love <3  
> 

“ **OH MY GOD SHE’S GONNA GO IN THERE, ISN’T SHE?** ” hongseok says, eyes peeking behind his red iron man blanket. 

it’s friday night and rather than going out to catch a movie in the cinemas like most couples in their early twenties would, jinho and hongseok decided that the couch in their shared apartment would make a better date spot. 

“well yeah babe, what do you expect her to do? ignore the creepy looking door at all costs in order to avoid danger? uh, have you even seen a zombie movie before?” jinho scoffs, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

“i just… don’t understand why horror movie characters can’t grasp the concept of- **OH MY GOD SHE WENT IN THERE** ,” hongseok asserts, half surprised but also half not. 

hongseok pulles his blanket tighter to himself. 

“yup and here comes the blood. ahhhh yes, _brains_ ,” jinho says with a creepy smile, eyes fixated on the tv screen. 

hongseok takes this opportunity to look at jinho with the most ‘what the fuck’ face he could pull off. 

“you are one messed up dude jo jinho,” hongseok says quietly, amazed by his very small but oddly violent boyfriend. 

“and you are one stupid dude for going out with me mr. yang hong- **OH LOOK HERE’S THE GOOD PART. THE HUSBAND COMES IN AND FINDS OUT THAT HIS WIFE JUST GOT REKT BY A ZOMBIE**. r.i.p. cindy. she will be missed,” jinho says after slapping on hongseok’s knee excitedly in hopes to gain his attention.

hongseok does nothing. he was too astonished by his other half to react. rather, he continues to stare at an amazingly intrigued jinho. 

the older, sensing a pair of burning eyes on him, turns his small frame to the macho-bodied yet very soft and easily scared man next to him. 

he then chuckles at the sight of nothing else but eyes. specifically, hongseok’s eyes. the latter somehow managed to completely wrap himself into a burrito, leaving nothing else but a set of pupils open. 

jinho notices beads of sweat dampening the upper portion of the younger’s head.

his heart bursts with affection. as a consequence, his hand automatically reaches up to pull off hongseok’s magical zombie repellent. 

“babe. are you legit scared right now? we can stop if you want. do you wanna watch iron man instead? iron man 1? 2? maybe 3? yes?” jinho says, stroking through hongseok’s bangs as the little droplets of sweat wet his fingers. 

normally jinho would find body perspiration gross but he’s been through enough with hongseok to find anything about him gross anymore. 

“no. who said that i was scared. this is all CGI. i bet you the zombie’s not even- **OH MY GOD IT JUST ATE THE HUSBAND AS WELL** ,” hongseok yelps, scrambling to retrieve the portion of his blanket that was previously snatched away by jinho. 

this time jinho couldn’t help himself but laugh. 

he’s dating a big baby. 

“alright so iron man 1 it is!” jinho announces before making his way to the dvd player. 

before the shorter man could stand up completely, a strong hand reaches out to grab ahold of his wrist and pull him back down to his previous spot, only rather than the couch, jinho is now situated on hongseok instead. 

as jinho lands on his lap, hongseok takes the opportunity to attack jinho’s open neck, pretending to tear into its open flesh while simultaneously making the most absurd zombie sounds possible. 

“ **AM NYAM NYAM NYAM NYAM NYAM** **. YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ZOMBIE-HONGSEOK. YOUR BRAINS ARE MINE JO JINHO AM NYAM NYAM NYAM!** ” hongseok says mid “meal”. 

jinho, taken by surprise, squirms in his lover’s lap, doing whatever possible to escape the wrath of the taller one. 

“ **YANG HONGSEOK IF YOU DONT** -” he screams out. hongseok then pinpoints jinho's most ticklish spot. the smaller man then wails and flaps his limbs even more aggressively as a response. 

at that, hongseok decides to grow more aggressive as well. 

“ **AM NYAM NYAM NYAM NYAM!** ” 

“ **OKAY OKAY! ZOMBIE HONGSEOK YOU WIN. I SURRENDER. I’M DEAD. YOU HAVE NOW ZOMBIE-FIED ME. WE CAN BOTH BE UNDEADS TOGETHER. NOW IF YOU DON’T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LEG AND FEED IT MY CAT!** ” jinho yells, still squirming on hongseok’s lap. 

at that, a giant gasp is heard. 

jinho then feels hongseok slowly lifting his face away from his neck, deciding to still keep his arms wrapped around jinho’s waist, both hands interlocking each other in order to keep the smaller man from running away. 

“ _you wouldn’t_ ,” hongseok says in the most offended tone he could pull off. 

“you’re gonna feed my legs to sammy?! sammy?! our cat who doesn’t like fish? who only eats vegetarian canned cat food because he doesn’t like the smell of seafood?! him?! that sammy?!” hongseok asks. 

“ **YOU DON’T KNOW HIM! YOU DON’T KNOW HIS STORY!** what if a giant fish killed his family or something when he was young?! you never know!” jinho counters back. 

“okay what the fuck,” hongseok replies. 

“what, you were trashing my cat so i had to defend him. just reminding you that he’s 10x the man you are,” jinho sasses. 

“okay first he’s _OUR_ cat babe. second, ouch. my heart. you have just now caused me pain. i am suffering. ow. such hurt. much ow,” hongseok dramatically says, clutching his heart. 

“ _ **BOY**_ you are not using an old meme on me right now. i cannot deal with you anymore. let me go before you get to see this zombie kill the aunt of the _now _orphaned kiddo as well,” jinho says.__

____

____

“WHAT?! the aunt dies too?! man what the fuck why does everyone die,” hongseok says, almost offendedly. 

“ **WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! HONGSEOK ITS A ZOMBIE MOVVIEEEEE. PEOPLE GET KILLLLLED. BECAUSE WHY? THEY’RE ZOMBIEEESSS. AND THEY EAT PEOPLLLEEE** ,” jinho replies, making sure to drag out each ending word within his sentences. 

“okay okay. fine fine fine. damn babe, you didn’t need to go off like that. like i’m literally right in front of you. no need to scream. anyways yeah, go change it to iron man 1. not because i’m scared, _no no_. because it’s getting boring. too repetitive. it’s just zombies and death and zombies and death,“ hongseok reasons. 

“uh huh. yeah, sure. okay, now i’m gonna tell you something. it’s gonna sound crazy babe but hear me out. in order for me to change the movie… _NOW GET THIS_ … you gotta let go of me first. oh my god, wow right? i thought so too,” jinho says sarcastically. 

“wow your sarcasm level is reaching an all-time high these days babe. it’s almost like i’m talking to a tiny man who crushes my feelings for a living. so! in order to make up for my crushed feelings, you must give me a kiss now,” hongseok says slyly, obnoxiously sticking out his lips while making the most extra ‘mmmm’ sound. 

“pfft. never. you’ll never get these gucci lips,” jinho brags before attempting to free himself from his lover’s hold. 

“ew what the fuck. nevermind. go change the dvd. i don’t want you anymore,” hongseok says before freeing jinho from his tight grasp. 

at that, jinho leans in to give hongseok a quick peck on the lips. 

as he pulls away, jinho catches a small smile growing on hongseok’s face. 

jinho then uses his hand to softly slap hongseok on his lips as a response. hongseok laughs at that. 

“i won,” hongseok says through his annoying smile. 

“yeah yeah. whatever. only did it because i wanted to. not to give you the satisfaction of getting my gucci lips. nonetheless, you’re welcome. you have been blessed,” jinho asserts with a raise of his index finger.

“i indeed have,” hongseok says softly, eyes glowing with affection as he stares at the man situated on his lap. 

“okay gross i’m getting up now you annoying cheeseball. bye,” jinho says before jumping up to a standing position (for real this time). 

as jinho makes his way to the front of the dvd player, hongseok watches as the latter's small frame shifts from left to right in an oversized t-shirt in hopes of finding the missing dvd.

at the sight, hongseok couldn't help but allow a slow warmth to take over his body. 

what a mean, sarcastic, and sassy boyfriend he possesses. who knew so much sass could be embodied in such a little man. 

after jinho successfully locates the desired dvd, he hears a soft declaration from behind.

“i love you,” hongseok whispers. 

jinho freezes before breaking into a soft smile.

deciding to drop his sassiness for a quick 5 seconds, jinho turns back to look at the man behind him. 

the good thing about not watching a zombie horror movie anymore is getting to see hongseok in his entirety. no more peeping eyes. just hongseok himself, messy haired, sitting on the couch, right elbow on the armrest as he admires jinho with his head in his hand. 

jinho couldn’t help but feel flustered upon making eye contact with the other. 

however, that didn’t stop him from staring back into his lover's eyes. 

“i love you too,” jinho finally replies.


End file.
